Marvel One-shots
by NIMONDRELL-NIM
Summary: This is a bunch of one-shots that will range from smut to good old fashioned fluff. Ther characters will be random and will be any from the marvel universe
1. GammaFrost

**Marvel one-shots**

I know, I know. I've been away for a while and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But I'm back now and so is my muse. Anyway, onto the warnings.

Warnings: Swearing, Smut, Funny things (hopefully), kissing, fighting, alcohol. And anything else I may add.

Disclaimer: I do not own marvel (regrettably) though I do own my OC Emma Coulson. If you don't know who she is then I'll be posting a story about her soon.

**GammaFrost**

It had been an unusual few weeks to say the least. Loki, the god of mischief, had been banished by Odin to earth, with Thor as his guardian. So naturally Thor decided to drag his brother to the Avengers Tower and burst everyones eardrums from shouting how good it was to see the "little mortals" again. 

It had only been seconds before an arrow was flying past Thor in the direction of Loki, who ducked out of it's way effortlessly, that everyone spotted him. Banner felt the Hulk shift and roar inside of him, wanting to be unleashed to smash the "puny god".  
After a round of shouting and various threats from Stark, Natasha and Clint did they back down. None of them really had a death wish by fighting Thor, well Tony would if he had his suit.

It had been a few tense weeks since then, with everyone trying to avoid Loki, Natasha and Clint were best at this, whilst Bruce just tried to keep the hulk down whenever he saw Loki, which much to his astonishment was rather often. It seems like the god had taken a shine to Loki, though when asked, he played it off as "Needing another being more intelligent that other mortals."

This pretty much summed up why Loki was sitting in Bruce's lab, perched on a stool in the corner and watching the doctor work. After a while Loki spoke up. "Mortal, what is that you are doing?" Loki said with feigned arrogance as he gestures to the various screens. Though Loki was much more tech-savvy than his brother, Loki was still adapting to some of the technology, although he had adapted pretty quickly to J.A.R.V.I.S and the TV.

"It's the basic formula of cap's blood. I'm trying to find out where I went wrong with my formula." Banner says distractedly as he goes though some notes scattered on his desk.  
"Even after so long you search for the answers? Though it is likely you will never find them." Loki says as he gets up and looks at the notes. Loki had started to read the books about midguardian science and had moved onto the more advanced stuff, which was why he understood some of the words on the sheet.

"if I just give up then all this would have been for nothing. I never wanted the hulk, he makes me a monster…." Banner finally looks up at Loki, and it was obvious that his words had affected the god.

"You are not a monster, Banner, Despite my words before the war. After watching you, you are like me, the unwilling monster that humanity will never understand…"  
Loki looked directly at Bruce as he speaks those words, even throwing in a small, yet genuine smile.  
"and I guess that's an attempt to make me feel better about the hulk… the other guy?" Bruce raises a brow at the god,  
"No, I am saying that monsters understand monsters, whether they are one or not."

After his words Loki sits back down on the stool, going back to his silent self and Banner goes back to his work, feeling slightly better about himself.

"I belive Mr Stark would have said 'were you having a moment?'" J.A.R.V.I.S, the cheeky AI, said.


	2. BlackEye

**Marvel one-shots**

Oh how nice of me. A second chapter in the same week. :3

Warnings: Swearing, Smut, Funny things (hopefully), kissing, fighting, alcohol. And anything else I may add.

Disclaimer: I do not own marvel (regrettably) though I do own my OC Emma Coulson. If you don't know who she is then I'll be posting a story about her soon.

**BlackEye**

It had been months since the battle of New York when Clint and Natasha finally started to feel at home in the Avengers tower. Shortly after the battle Tony had insisted on everyone moving in, and even though it took a while, everyone did.

Everyone had a room of there own, even Thor for when he was away from Asgard.

Natasha and Clint were a bit apprehensive about moving but they soon grew accustomed to it. There were amazing gyms and ranges, fabulous showers, and the main kitchen was always stocked with good food.  
Though Natasha and Clint had separate rooms they always stuck with eachother, though over time, that started to change.

Clint started to get along with Tony, and Natasha started to get along with Bruce, and slowly they started to relax around their team mates. They started to enjoy what time they had when they weren't on missions, and most importantly they started to grow closer to each other.

Despite what most people thought they weren't involved in any way but that changed one night. Everyone else was doing their own thing and Clint was looking after Natasha from a recent mission, not that she couldn't take care of herself.

"Clint, I'm fine. Stop worrying." Natasha rolls her eyes and pushes his hands away from the front of her right shoulder. "I'm not dieing, so you can relax now."  
"'tasha, your shoulder got dislocated" Clint reasons with her.  
"And I sorted it out, so calm down Barton" Natasha snaps at him. The redhead glares at him, though it wasn't that affective against the male who had gotten used to it.  
"Nat, stop being difficult, just let me do this for you…" Clint moves to sit behind her on the bed, his legs bent either side of her. His strong, callused hands rest on her shoulders and he presses a soft kiss to the back of her neck, something he knew she'd kick his ass for later, then starts massaging her shoulders expertly.

Both avengers stay quiet, Clint only touching Natasha with his hands and the occasional press of his lips on her neck. After a while Natasha turns around to face him. "Why Clint? I've told you before about the kisses"  
"Because I can't help myself around you 'Tasha. That's why. You're my partner and I know you better than anyone. I know that love is for children but I guess I haven't grown up yet. You don't have to love me back 'Tasha, just don't push me away."  
Clint wraps his arms around Natasha, surprised that she was letting him.  
"Clint….. you know how I feel about love….. but I'll always trust you more than anyone" With those few words Clint knew how Natasha felt. Normally people would kiss but instead he just holds her, relaxing with his partner.


End file.
